


Shoot!

by suoye



Series: #N種料理肉的方法 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 冬盾｜酒吧一夜情
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: #N種料理肉的方法 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665211
Kudos: 3





	Shoot!

長輩曾經告誡自己，晚上不要在外逗留，也不要碰酒精，更不要進入聲色場所。但是這些是大家想『熱血』一次的首選，怎麼能錯過？Steve一向聽話，可是如果自己都沒有勇氣去體驗現在年輕人的生活，哪能證明自己曾經年輕過？  
Steve無比的懊悔，如果『昨天』有乖乖聽話，現在就不會被死死壓在床上，承受一個陌生男人激烈的侵犯。  
他不是沒有上床經驗的處男，但他每一位交往對象都是走正常流程的；沒想到幾杯酒就和一個連名子都不知道的男人上床，還配合的咬著內褲，放蕩的讓人從後面上他。  
濕滑靈活的舌在背部舔吮，製造一堆深淺不一的痕跡，Steve的背部全是汗水，有自己的，還有身上男人不時滴落的。  
男人的雙手與自己十指相扣，讓兩人手臂交叉相疊緊緊壓在他的胸口下，Steve根本不可能逃脫，更不用說他敞開承受對方激烈抽插的雙腿連踹人的力氣都擠不出來。  
Steve的臉有汗水和淚水，嘴角有來不及吞嚥的唾液，還有男人強迫自己吞食的精液，他實在不記得是自己的還是對方的。他給予的不只是屈辱和痛楚，還有從未體驗過的快感。  
他被反覆撞擊的後穴再次絞緊，累積的浪潮洶湧而至，Steve終於吐掉塞在他嘴巴裡的布料，找回自己的聲音：「不要…我不要了…停下來…」  
「好吧。」男人低沉性感的聲音在Steve耳邊響起，終於放Steve手掌自由，他爽快的停下動作，退出他的體內。  
Steve被卡在一半相當難受，但是他是不可能求眼前這位男人，更不願意讓這場意外持續下去。他在凌亂不堪的床上艱難的撐起身體，想遠離那個男人。  
「如果你的目的是想離我遠一點，你這個舉動一點用都沒有。」男人盯著他數度造訪後穴的屁股努力搖擺向前的舉動，渴望的舔唇。  
Steve慌慌張張的轉過身，卻發現自己陷入更尷尬的小兄弟互相見面場景。「我不是來賣的！」  
「啊？」男人盯著Steve還沒釋放而有些泛紅的陰莖看，直到他窘迫的抓起床單罩住自己才收回視線。「我知道啊，哪有出來賣的屁股那麼緊，吞個精液就羞的想哭。」  
「你…你知道！？」Steve尖叫，抓起枕頭就往男人臉上砸：「那你還強迫我！？」  
男人接下枕頭往地上隨便一丟，彎下腰在床邊的衣服堆裡翻找「是你自己問我要不要買你的。」  
「那是大冒險遊戲的任務！」  
Steve崩潰的揪住自己的頭髮，屁股又癢又痛，剛剛做出一些高難度的劈腿動作使他大腿內側的筋痠痛異常，等他能離開這張床，第一件事會是去揍Sam一拳。  
男人從口袋找到橡皮圈，隨手將被汗水浸濕的頭髮束起來，伸手抓住Steve的腳踝，輕鬆的把他拉到自己面前。「不然你覺得我幹嘛要一直堵你的嘴？」  
「你要幹嘛！？」Steve促及不妨的被襲擊，拿來做遮蔽物的床單在拉扯後遮住他的視線，等他扯開床單後，男人已經準備好要再次插進來了。  
明白剛剛短暫解脫並不是因為男人良心發現，而是想束頭髮後Steve的臉都綠了。他的一條腿被抬高掛在男人的肩膀上，另一隻腳被壓到自己的胸口，不用看也知道自己的姿勢也知道肯定非常放蕩。  
「很痛 …」Steve求饒的抵著男人的腹部，不讓他再往前靠，男人粗大的陰莖頂在他的臀縫間，充滿壓迫力的貼在他入口處。  
「還痛？小騙子。」男人兩指輕而易舉的探進Steve的後穴，深深的往他體內戳。「乖，配合點，等下讓你爽到哭出來。」  
他原本很甜的笑容看起來很邪惡，舌頭舔過形狀漂亮的唇辦的模樣色情的要命。正面的姿勢比剛才還羞恥，忙著解釋的Steve現在才見識到男人結實的身材與比自己誇張很多的『兇器』。  
「我不想做了，你不能強迫我…」Steve盯著男人的陰莖不放，口是心非的說。  
「是啊。」男人抽出自己的手指後，便將陰莖狠狠的插到最深處，狠狠擦過他的前列腺，金髮的傢伙來不及抗議，就被這精準的攻擊給操到射。  
Steve在快感的席捲之下，終於發出這個晚上的第一個清楚響亮的呻吟聲，男人聽到他的聲音罵幾句髒話，抽插的更用力，將Steve推往更高的頂端，他試圖想反抗的手早被男人制住，一手被困在曲起來的腿與胸膛之間，另一隻試圖阻止的手被拉到男人嘴邊。  
金髮男人高潮的模樣漂亮的要命，男人含住對方修長的手指，咬著對方帶著薄繭的指腹，房間都是兩人肉體狀及的聲響、粗重的喘息和帶著哭腔的呻吟。  
「停下來，你…你停下來…」  
男人鬆開咬著手指的嘴，放Steve的手指自由，對方果然不知好歹的開始推他的胸口，幸好那小的可憐的力氣無法造成什麼阻礙。  
「James，叫我James。」  
Steve茫然的看著在他身上律動的男人，他承受不了這麼多的快感，抵抗不了也躲不過，只剩下一個辦法。  
「James，求你…」  
這招果然有效，James兇狠的抵在深處後便停下動作，讓Steve先挺過快翻白眼的高潮，抵住人的手變成環抱，Steve剛射過的陰莖吐出一點透明的液體，便徹底罷工，但高潮的快感仍沒有隨著釋放全部消退，Steve知道James輕輕一動就能帶給他更強烈的狂潮。  
James看著身下人半是害怕半是期待的眼神笑得更燦爛了，James放下架在他肩膀上的腳，而Steve如他所願的勾著他的腰，原本被困住的手環上他的頸子。他們盯著彼此看了幾秒，兩對唇辦重新貼在一起。

等一切結束之後，天已經亮了。一個攤在床上全身無力，另一個神采奕奕的玩著手機，不時伸手去揉捏金髮男人的屁股和撫摸他迷人的腰部。在酒吧工作的James，要求Steve今天晚上再來酒吧，興致勃勃的保證他可以再吧台上插到他哭出來。  
Steve當然不可能同意，再玩下去他屁股真的要爛了，半推半就的交換手機號碼，讓James今天下班後可以聯絡他，在晨光下交換幾個甜膩的吻。≣


End file.
